How Boredum Can Help You Change
by Darkflower1
Summary: Its is a crossover thats all I'm telln' ya.
1. Default Chapter

How Boredum Can Help Change You by Darkflower  
  
Autheress note/ disclaimer:What happens when Shinzon gets bored?Attacks anything he can get his little paws on.But, there is something that happens to make his destructive plan backfire. Please review, and I do not own anyone.  
  
#########  
  
The Reman warship, known as, The Scimitar was quiet, as well as boring. Shinzon, the commander of this vessel was spinning round and round in his captian's seat. Out of boredness(Is that even a word?) though.  
  
God! Shinzon thought to himself,Why is it that I can not find anything to do on a Reman ship?  
  
Shinzon's viceroy, named Vkruk stopped walking to the on the stairs and saw Shinzon, even though he was spinning around, looked bored out of his twenty- five year old little clone mind.  
  
Vkruk sighed then walked down the steal stairs. At the foot of the stairs, sat Shinzon's chair. Vkruk lightly tapped Shinzon's long blue metallic painted trench coat covered shoulder,"Praetor." he began.  
  
Shinzon stopped spinning and looked at him.He was dizzy, but he knew that it was his viceroy speaking to him.  
  
His hazel eyes scanned Vkruk's for any pitty or confusion. He found none. Shinzon arose from his seat, and when he did, it was a sudden rush for him. He nearly fell over, but luckly his viceroy caught him before gravity was able to act.  
  
Vkruk helped Shinzon stand up straight. He watched Shinzon start to pace back and forth near the bottom of the stairs. Shinzon's knee high blue metallic boot's heals clicked on the iron floor. Shinzon's slim finger rubbed the back of his bald head out of frustration.  
  
Finally, after watching Shinzon pace around for a couple of minutes, Vkruk decided to ask,"Is there a problem, Praetor?"  
  
Shinzon stopped pacing around and looked at his viceroy,"I'm bored out of my mind,Vkurk. Have you any suggestions?" He asked, his expression itself looked to Vkruk for enlightenment.  
  
"No, I am so sorry but I don't....."  
  
"Praetor, there is an approaching ship." One of the Reman drivers of the ship said.  
  
Shinzon darted his head to the large window on the bridge, and he saw that there was a ship approaching, and a Starfleet vessel to boot. "Should we hail them sir?" Asked one of the crew members.  
  
Shinzon looked around and smilied wickedly,as much as he was suppose to be mature, he just could not help, but smirk evily at the first thing that popped into his young mind when he saw that it was the vessel, that he knew right away was Voyager.  
  
Shinzon quickly walked over to his seat and sat down." I am in the mood to...fire at will!" He ordered suddenly.  
  
"Sir?" Asked Vkruk."Don't you want to talk first, just to see whose vessel it is first?"  
  
"Fire first, talk later." Shinzon said.As a shot or two was fired at the nearing vessel.  
  
When her ship was struck, Janeway gripped her chair's arm rests as the ship rocked slightly," Paris!"She shouted to her one of her drivers."Why are they shooting at us!?Hail them!" She commanded.  
  
"Aye Captain." Said Paris.  
  
"Captain Janeway." Came a voice from the darkness of the Reman vessel's bridge on the screen."At last I finally get to see you."  
  
"Who are you and why are you shooting at my ship?" She demanded firmly.  
  
Shinzon smirked,"All in good time Captain Janeway, all in good time. Before I tell you anything, I have a little surprise for you and your crew."  
  
"I won't hear of this! Fire Mr. Paris!" She commanded.  
  
Shinzon nearly fell from his chair as massive fires were taken by The Scimitar. It shook the whole bridge.  
  
Janeway got on her small intercom,"Janeway to engineroom. Torres, do you hear me?"  
  
"Yes, captian.We only have 40% of our shield left. The firing ship's weapons only need one,which is enough to tear ours apart."Torres replied.  
  
"Look, I want you, T'pol, and Chakotay, to gather a team, take the battle ships in cargo bay and.."  
  
"I get it captian. We will do that." Torres said.Little did Janeway know, that was what Shinzon had a group of Remans do too.  
  
"Listen whoever you are, I do not want to fight you." Janeway said to the screen.  
  
"I wish that I could feel the same captain, however, your attempt to stop me has failed." And as he said this seven of Janeways's crew members were forced into the bridge, where Shinzon could force Janeway to see them.  
  
There were suppose to be eight and the one that was not with them, was the one who was the quietest, and shyest, T'pol.  
  
"Now, if you excuse me captain, you will forgive my interferance, when I decided your fate." And as he finished that remark. Janeway turned as the bridge doors opened and about twenty or so Remans with weapons stormed in, aiming their guns at the crew.  
  
"Your mad." Janeway said. Shinzon smilied evily and chuckled.  
  
"Aren't we all at times captian?" 


	2. 2

So, the whole Voyager crew members were all held prisoners in the Scimitar's brig. Janeway could not believe that she had let her crew down.  
  
Their communicators and weapons were stripped from them. Janeway wondered what had happened to young T'pol, the girl was only twenty years old. She had been adopted and raised on Voyager. And Janeway knew that she was nearly helpless.  
  
And T'pol was , nearly though.  
  
A vulcan, with very short brown hair and dark eyes,hid in the floor vents under the The Scimitar's very bridge. This was T'pol. She watched the Reman crew walked around on the bridge."Preator." She heard above her.  
  
She turned her head over enough to see what the viceroy was speaking to.Shinzon."There is still one crew member missing sir,"Said the viceroy.  
  
T'pol looked up and to the far right of where she could see the praetor, and then she caught her eyes on Shinzon. He was so attractive to her. So what if he was bald. he was still very hot!!!!A flat stomach, slim fingers, hazel colored eyes thinish dark eye brows, so what if he had a deep small scar on his upper lip. Again he was too hot.  
  
His skin, oh so pale, she heard his silky, yet firm voice," Then track whatever it is down that is wondering my ship.I want all of the crew in the brig."  
  
T'pol felt excited, he knew she egisted. Perhaps he did not know her name or who she was, but still he knew that she egisted. She knew that she should feel mad about her comrads being taken prisoner and all, but she could not help herself. She was deeply attracted to him,that her mind had wondered to thinking about Shinzon all of a sudden.  
  
"Full stop."Shinzon ordered. And T'pol felt the ship from under her slowly come to a stop.And when she looked back up through the floor vent holes she saw Shinzon, standing right above her, slowly, T'pol ducked down so that maybe she would not be seen.  
  
"Dim the lights, all of you are dismissed. I wish to be alone." Shinzon ordered and exchanged glances with his viceroy.  
  
Why has he ordered everyone away?T'pol wondered.And then saw that Shinzon was not there anymore. She saw a small iron trapdoor,(for when or if there was ever any problems, the engineers could check out the problem)And then she slowly and soundlessly made her way to the doort.  
  
She peaked out at the bridge slightly from the opening. And there was no one there. So, she slowly and again soundlessly, climbed up and out of the floor vents, and closed the trapdoor.  
  
She looked around, then slowly walked around. She senced that she was being watched, but she was not quite sure about that. She was nearly blinded by the darkness, and the bridge seemed much cooler than the bridge back on her ship.  
  
The heal on her black shoes lightly clicked on the floor with small holes as she rubbed her hands on her arms, trying to forget the coolness of the room.  
  
Just then there was something wrong, in a spit second there was a harsh cold object right up against her neck. She nearly screamed at this turn of events. But a cold hand clamped tightly down on her mouth. She felt pepperment scented breath right up against her ear," You see I am not as stupid as you played me out to be, child." A harsh voice hissed into her ear softly.  
  
And suddenly, the one assulting her spun her about, forcing her to face it.It had let go of her mouth and the blade had left her neck. But it still kept her close to it by holding her wrists tightly together. Now, the Reman blade was right up against her lower ribcage.  
  
T'pol found it in her to speak," I never made you out to be stupid.And I'm not a child. I'm an adult." She said, her voice was slightly tone to be firm as she stood her ground."I..I do not even know who you are."  
  
She could feel a slight loosen on her wrist.As she was lead in the light,Shinzon looked at her into her eyes. And T'pol was nearly stricken. He was even more attractive than she thought before, minutes ago. But she felt that it was a dangerous emotion right now.  
  
"Who are you?" Shinzon asked firmly.  
  
T'pol's knees felt weak, and she nearly slipped, however, Shinzon dropped his dagger and caught her suddenly. It was an odd sensation to Shinzon. He had never held a creature before in his life.He lslowly , and gently helped her to stand up striaght.  
  
When T'pol finally found her voice,she said" T'pol.You must be Shinzon." She mused, very quietly.  
  
"I am." Shinzon said, that was all. Then there was a freaky silence before Shinzon spoke,"I take it you are with Voyager?"  
  
"I am."She said. And then there was another freaky silence. Whats he doing?Why isn't he taking me to the brig?T'pol wondered in her mind.  
  
Whats she doing? Why is she not running? I let her go. So why is she still looking at me?Why am I looking at her?Shinzon wondered in his mind.For some reason he seemed to find quite an interest in this girl. She was quite and seemed so...helpless, as he was when he was taken to the Reman mines be killed when he was a child.And Vkruk met him, and helped him get through the suffering part of it all. ##### Note:This chapter is shorter than the others #### They still starred calmly at eachother. Shinzon rubbed the back of his head nervously."So, what do..you do on your..vessel?" he asked. For some reason, he barely remembered the name of her ship. This was not him.  
  
"Me?Oh, well, I am a nurses aid. I take it you are the commander?" She shrugged.  
  
"Yes. Is it a promising start to an occupation, T'pol, I mean being a nurses aid?" Shinzon felt like slapping his forhead several times, after he'd bang his head on the iron wall a few times for how childish he felt he was acting.  
  
"Sort of." T'pol said, she blushed slightly."So, can I ask you a question, Shinzon?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, anything d..."Was he kidding himself? Was he really about to say darling?  
  
"Why did you attack my ship?" She asked.  
  
"Well, wouldn't you if you were bored out of your mind and can't think straight?" he asked. Again he felt like bashing his head till he was unconsious for these stupid questions and answers he was giving her.  
  
T'pol smilied playfully," I guess I would.Yes." She tried not to laugh.She looked around and said,"I like your ship, a little cold though, but it is nice of you to put your crew first." She said warmly.  
  
Shinzon felt his heart pound wildly."Yes, why should my Reman crew suffer just for my confort? See, they are a race, who are use to the cold."  
  
T'pol smilied again,"You are kind, and noble. They should be very grateful to have you as their leader."T'pol mused.And as she had said that, they were being watched. Vkruk was watching their figures from the light of the stars through the circular large window in the front of the ship.  
  
The Reman viceroy was intersted at the moment to destrub them, he saw that Shinzon was well, calmly smiling.And looking at a girl from the ship he sought to destroy to boot.(I like that to boot)  
  
Shinzon came very close to T'pol he did not know it, but T'pol had his hand in hers. And what T'pol did not know was what Shinzon was thinking about doing.  
  
She realized how incredibly close their lips were to one another."Please, let them go." T'pol muttered. And then their lips touched lightly. However, that light kiss turned into one that took eachother's breath away.  
  
Shinzon's hand lightly rested on T'pol's right cheek as T'pol placed Shinzon's free hand on her waist and her hands lightly touched Shinzon's cold cheeks. Her hands warmed his soft skin.  
  
When the kiss ended, Shinzon leaned his forhead on T'pol's.They both closed their eyes.  
  
As Vkruk watched this, he became more and more intersted on how a human, who was raised to be sick and twisted, seemed to be so....loving. It seemed so to the viceroy.  
  
"I know that I have only just met you T'pol. But I love you." He wispered, as they starred at eachother.  
  
T'pol smilied slightly as they stroked eachother's cheeks,"I love you, Shinzon."  
  
Shinzon and her kissed again, only this one was longer and unbound. Shinzon took her hand, Vkurk hid behind a wall as he watched Shinzon lead T'pol up the stairs and down the halls, to his quarters.  
  
Shinzon looked at her as the door slid open and he lead her in. T'pol did not protest.  
  
##### Normally, for Shinzon, his bed was cold, however, he felt warmth in his arms when he awoke. T'pol lay in his arms. He held her tightly, then he remembered right away that he had made love to her.And at that moment, he never wanted to let her go, he never wanted to leave that bed.  
  
But then he felt hurt when he heard her voice as she awoke,"Please let them go, Shinzon." She wispered, kissing his lips when she leaned up on her elbows. Shinzon barely hid his disappointment by gently pulling her body on top of his bare hairless chest.  
  
"If I were to do that, then it would be all over for us."Shinzon wispered, then kissed the front of her neck.  
  
T'pol sighed, not disappointly, but happily as if she wanted to stay with him as he wanted to with her.Shinzon felt a small warm wetness on his shoulder and neck, and he knew that she was lightly and soundlessly crying.  
  
His hand stroked her back as he said,"Please do not cry, T'pol. If this is what you want, then I'll let your family go. I'm sure you'd do the same for mine."  
  
T'pol liked how he put that, family. Yes, to her the crew of Voyager was her family, her only family at that. And she already knew that the Remans were Shinzon's only family. T'pol and Shinzon had both been orphans, until their "family" Came into their lives.  
  
"You would please excuse my monsterous behavor Captain Janeway." Shinzon began after he had released the crew."I was not feeling myself lately."  
  
Janeway smilied,from her bridge at the praetor on the screen infront of her,"It is quite alright. I'm just glad that you did not harm T'pol."  
  
The vulcan looked at the screen and smilied.  
  
"T'pol, you are a brave and beautiful young woman."Shinzon began to her."Promise me that when, that is if we ever meet again in the future, you will never change those qualities that make you a wonderful young woman.And if your parents are with you, I am sure that they would be proud, as all of your family is."  
  
T'pol felt it in her to cry and request that she go with Shinzon,"As long as you do the same.And I know that your family is as proud as I at your ambitousness and your kindness to let us live." She said, nearly bursting out into tears. And then before the screen went blank, T'pol heard Shinzon mutter a phrase that she knew in the Reman langauge."I'll love you, till the very day the universe implodes"  
  
And just like that Shinzon's wonderful image was gone.  
  
Janeway watched as T'pol walked out off the bridge. She knew that T'pol was starting to break down and cry.And she was.  
  
"T'pol." Janeway began."We are all proud of you. I know that you fell in love with him.And he fell in love with you.You should be with him."Janeway wispered.  
  
T'pol began to cry on Janeway's shoulder.  
  
On the Scimitar,Shinzon sat on some stairs, in a dark room, not far from the cargo bay.  
  
"Praetor." Came a voice.  
  
Shinzon looked up, he removed his folded arms from embracing his knees, which were pulled up close to his chest."I want her to come back to me, last night, I was actually happy." He wispered. Tears streaked slowly from his eyes.  
  
"You loved her?" Vkruk asked as he sat down by Shinzon.  
  
"Yes, with all my heart. Oh god, how I loved her." He buried his face in his hands.  
  
"Praetor."Came a voice over Shinzon's communicator.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"You are needed in the teleportor room"(Like I know what that is called)  
  
Shinzon shakely arose,"On my way."  
  
When he reached the room where he was suppose to be, he saw T'pol she stood on the teleporter, then ran into Shinzon's arms. They held eachother tighty,"I could not leave you."Shinzon heard T'pol say.  
  
They looked at eachother, tears of joy ran from eyes to cheeks."You'd do the same for me."She added.  
  
Shinzon smilied."Guess it was time huh?" He said. T'pol chuckled lightly and knodded.  
  
And then they passionatly kissed one another. This time they had forever to kiss, rather than that one night.  
  
End  
  
Note:Yes that sucked. Review please. 


End file.
